


You're Not Alone

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying to fight back her tears while discussing the Fort Mac fire in a parliament session and getting a hug from the Prime Minister, a part of Rona thinks that she just embarrassed herself by breaking out into tears in a place where doing such action was uncommon - but her Prime Minister wouldn't let her leave the parliament with such notions and decides to have a word with her after that parliament session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is my take on what could have happened after Rona Ambrose broke down into tears while talking about the Fort Mac fire in the parliament and got a hug from Justin Trudeau afterwards (I'm not joking, that really happened: http://globalnews.ca/video/2682308/rona-ambrose-fights-back-tears-as-she-discusses-fort-mac-fire-gets-hug-from-justin-trudeau)
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

"But Mr. Speaker, Fort McMurray is a place where Canadians have come from all across this country." Rona said, drawing a deep breath before she continued, "It is a tough day for Albertans but we will persevere. Thank you, Mr. Speaker." 

She was then met by a thunder of applause from fellow MPs and she as well joined them in the applause as she tried to stop herself from crying. What happened in Fort McMurray concerned her a lot because people fleeing the town that they have called their home because of a fire that's about to wipe it out is a very heartbreaking sight. Even if she came from another place in Alberta, it still affected her because like her, they were also Albertans.

What she didn't expect in the midst of the applause made in response to her statement was when the Prime Minister himself suddenly crossed to the side of the Conservative benches to give her a hug as her fellow Conservative MPs looked by. It was all so quick and she was quite stunned by it but she decided not to display such reaction, keeping her demeanor on that time the combination of stoic and distressed.

* * *

 That day's parliament session had already ended and all the MPs have filed out of the session hall and in the hallways, some MPs stopped their tracks to talk about what went inside. Rona could hear MPs talking about her sobbing while talking about Fort McMurray. She could hear some of them poking fun at her for it.

"MP Ambrose sobbing in there, isn't that unparliamentary?" One MP asked

"Definitely worse than calling an MP from an opposing party a  _piece of shit_ *" Another MP said, "At least reacting like that doesn't make you look weak and the man who reacted like that - he's now our Prime Minister!" the second MP added, laughing.

"Just imagine when Ambrose becomes Prime Minister." The third MP in the group said, "She'd have the tendency to sob her way to telling the Liberals not to ruin the economy in the event that something awful does happen to our economy, God Forbid!"

"Or worse, she might sob when appealing terrorists to leave Canada alone." A fourth MP in the group said as he tried to hold back his laugh, "I fear she'd make things worse and make the terrorists win if she does that."

"Look, even the current Prime Minister refrained from crying when he made a statement about that wretched Abu Sayyaf terrorist group killing one of our own." The third MP in the group remarked, "These days, we need a strong Prime Minister, not one who cries when faced with a huge problem."

And the thing is, these MPs who just poked fun at her for crying during the parliament session were from her own party. The MPs that she is currently leading. Hearing those remarks, she thought to herself frankly, made her even more embarrassed for what she did. They were right, the Prime Minister never cried when he talked about the Canadian killed by Abu Sayyaf, despite the fact that he was very distressed about it, and instead, he showed that he will be strong dealing with that situation - why wouldn't she do the same? 

"Rona." A male voice called as she continued to walk down the hallway, ignoring the chatter of the MPs

"Mr. Prime Minister!" she said as she quickly wiped the tears from her face before turning to him

"Are you alright now?" Justin asked as he maintained an open demeanor. The last thing he wants is for the Interim Opposition Leader to accuse him of trying to console her after the parliament session so he could have blackmail material.

"Well, I guess I feel better now." Rona replied, "Why do you ask?"

"You don't look alright." Justin spoke, "It's like as if you're also distressed about how people think about you after you cried earlier."

"No...absolutely not!" Rona said, trying to present a strong demeanor to him, "I do not care about what they think of me."

"I think we need to talk about this matter." Justin then grabbed her by the hand, "In my office." 

* * *

 

"Why did you have to take me here?" Rona asked

"I figured out that if we talked about it back there in the hallway, it will make matters worse for you." Justin explained, "And besides, you have a tough day, it would be cruel for me to make it tougher if we decided to continue talking back there."

"And what do we need to talk about?" Rona asked again, "You know I still have other duties to attend to as the Interim Opposition Leader. My duties do not end when the parliament session closes for the day."

"Rona, I may sound ridiculous." Justin said, before taking a deep breath, "But I really think you were brave out there when you made that statement."

"And now you decide to sarcastically make fun of me, nice!" Rona remarked, rolling her eyes afterwards, "So this is it, I get dragged to the Prime Minister's office so the Prime Minister can make fun of me as he pleases. Don't be mistaken, sir, just because I cried earlier doesn't mean you can make fun of me like this. I will not stand for it!"

"No...I never intended that!" Justin said, taken aback by what the opposition leader said, "I seriously meant it. When you went out there to tell us why we should care about the plight of the people affected by the fires in Fort McMurray, I paid great attention to what you said. I can see it in your eyes and in the way you speak that you are very concerned and that I am really proud of. Never mind that you cried, it's what you said that matters more to me."

Rona, realizing that Justin was being sincere spoke up, "Okay, I'll take your word on this one. You seem like you really mean it." she said with a slight smile, but not wide enough to make him think that she completely trusts him (if she did, she would have switched to Liberal a long time ago. She's in the opposition for a reason!)

"I know what you're thinking." Justin stated as he laid his hands on her shoulders, "I know that you are thinking that you're weak for crying in the parliament session earlier but Rona, you are not. You're not weak for doing that. What you're doing is normal. The situation in Fort McMurray is very dreadful, very tragic - you have all the right to break into tears when you talked about it. Especially that you come from Alberta where Fort McMurray is. I know that the town has a place in your heart even if you've never lived there."

With those words that Justin have told her, Rona felt a sense of comfort, a sense of reassurance. For once, she dropped her doubts on the Prime Minister and trusted him on what he was saying and she was about to break into tears once again from that, and she tried to stop it, taking a deep breath, she said, "Thank you, Mr. Prime Minister. Thank you for empathizing. It means a lot to me." Then she quickly rubbed off the tears that have slowly crept out of her eyes.

"Here, I'll lend you my handkerchief." Justin said as he handed out his handkerchief to Rona, "You need it more than I do now." and Rona made no hesitation and she slowly took the handkerchief from Justin and used it to wipe her tears off. As she wiped off her tears, Justin slowly enveloped her into a hug, rubbing her back to help ease her crying. This time around, Rona held on to him, accepting Justin's gesture to comfort her.

It's such a tough time and she appreciated that someone, and in fact, someone who is both the leader of her rival party and the Prime Minister had to be the one to console her of all the people. It could have been Gerard Deltell but no, it was the Prime Minister who saw her first and the one who managed to set aside some time to let her know that someone was rooting for her in the midst of people doubting her since she cried in front of the parliament while talking about an issue that really means a lot to her.

"Rona, when you step out of this room later, remember that you're not alone. I've got your back." Justin said to Ron softly as he continued to hug her

* * *

 Rona was already done speaking to the Prime Minister and she was now on her way back to her own office. She still has in her hands the handkerchief that Justin has lent to her. Justin had told her that she can keep the handkerchief as long as she needs it while she told him that she'll make sure that the handkerchief is washed before she returns it to him - that's despite him telling her that she doesn't have to do it.

"Hello there, Rona!" Gerard Deltell called out as he walked towards Rona, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Rona said as she made a small smile, "Gerard, I guess you already know, I've had a tough day. But I have it all under control."

"Well, it's a day so tough that our Prime Minister had to personally give you a hug in the parliament session earlier." Gerard said as he tried to stop himself from laughing

"I appreciate it." Rona said, "It was nice of him to do that. For once we've set aside the parties and decided to band together for this cause which is to help the people of Fort McMurray get back on their feet."

"Oh, by the way..." Gerard said, "I don't recall you bringing a handkerchief. Did that perhaps, come from the Prime Minister himself?"

"I decline to comment on that." Rona said, "Say no more or this conversation is over." and Gerard simply nodded in agreement so that he wouldn't run into an argument with Rona anymore. He's believes that it's not right to give her petty personal problems when she's got a bigger and more important problem to deal with in the coming days.

**Author's Note:**

> *In a Parliament session on December 2011, Justin Trudeau called a fellow MP a "piece of sh*t" and later apologized for it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKibHjyuCr4


End file.
